Caught Red Handed
by love-out-of-darkness
Summary: Sam catches Dean in the middle of a very intimate moment.


Dean silently praised his father for making him go through hours of weight training when he was younger. The muscles in his right bicep were well developed, and could go on tirelessly for hours. Although, he didn't need hours right now, he just needed a couple minutes of rigorous motion. Dean jerked his hand up and down the length of his dick, legs hanging off the foot of the bed, body leaned back at an angle, propped up by his elbow. He rolled his hips along with his hand, thrusting upwards rapidly as his breath is became sporadic.

Sam stood in the hallway, hands covering his crotch, shaking his head, forcing himself to believe that his erection wasn't there. However the heat continued rising to his cheeks at the sight of his big brother masturbating in his bedroom. Sam wondered why Dean would leave the door open a crack anyway. It couldn't be because he wanted Sam to see, so why was he here, watching? His tongue darted out to his lips, biting down hard. He tried to convince himself that this was _not_ the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. But his brain wandered, and he pictured himself at the foot of Dean's bed, with his head between his legs, waiting eagerly for Dean to shoot out all over his face. He longed to know what it felt like for his own hands to slide over the veins in Dean's dick, seeing it for the first time in all it's glory. It was both exactly and nothing like he pictured in his many dreams, but it was perfect nonetheless.

Dean could feel the heat pooling in his groin, knowing he was close. He knew he couldn't open his eyes now, it would break the rush, so he pushed his eyelids tighter together. As he rubbed the pad of his thumb slickly over the head of his dick, he pictured that it was Sam's rough yet soft tongue. He shuddered as a whimper escaped his throat. Finally, as Dean pictured Sam taking his cock into his mouth fully this time, and giving a light suck, he exploded, spilling over his hand, and a choked cry, "Sammy!" escaped his lips.

Sam's jaw dropped. This whole time, his brother was jacking off to _him_? Dean was picturing Sam while fisting himself and writhing on the sheets? Sam's cock twitched violently, and he looked down to see that the zipper on his jeans wad barely containing him. Sam swallowed thickly, and smirked, before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open with a sudden slam.

Dean's eyes tore open, and he sprung into a sitting position. "Sam, get the fuck out! I—" Dean scrambled to cover himself, hoping Sam wouldn't notice the sticky mess on his abdomen. But before he could pull the sheet over him, Sam was straddled across Dean's crotch, pushing his erection hard into Dean's spent cock. "Sammy, wha—" Dean began to question Sam's actions, but was quickly cut off by Sam's open mouth.

Sam wasted no time in shoving his tongue into his brother's mouth. Now that he knew the feelings were mutual, it took all Sam had in him to not cream in his pants. Sam ground his hips into Dean's, creating sweet friction against his dick, while bringing one hand up to Dean's cropped hair, grabbing a fist of it.

Dean was still shell shocked. One, from having his kid brother walk in on him jerking off, and two, from having his kid brother start making out with him while he was naked. Not to mention the fact that Sam was as hard as granite. Once Dean snapped out of it and assured himself that this was actually happening, he came to his senses (somewhat). He grabbed Sam by the hips, flipping both of them over so he was hovering above Sam. "You like watching me get off?" Dean said against Sam's ear, as he blew away a clump of his thick brown hair.

Sam swallowed thickly, astonished at the effect that Dean's words alone had on him. "I could barely keep from touching myself." Sam countered, surprised at himself for being so forward.

At that, Dean was instantly hard again. He pinned Sam down, and started removing his clothes. He tugged at the dark grey t-shirt that Sam was wearing. Come to think of it, Dean realised that it was _his_ shirt. Chalk that up as one of Dean's newest huge turn ons. He ripped it off and over Sam's head, before bringing his attention to the waistline of his jeans. He struggled with the fly, as the denim was stretched so tightly, but once the tension was released, Sam's fabric enclosed erection popped up. Dean pulled Sam's jeans, along with his quickly dampening briefs, down his thighs. His motions came to a halt, when he saw in reality how _big_ Sam really was for a 15 year old. He gave Dean a run for his money, and Dean was already an adult. Dean cleared his throat before pulling the clothing layers off and onto the floor.

Sam smirked at the way Dean admired his cock, and he playfully thrust his hips upward, in Dean's general direction.

"Now hold on a minute," Dean said, crawling up onto his knees, feeling his dick pulse full with blood again, "this is what I pictured when I was getting off." Dean positioned himself so he was straddling Sam's torso, and reached down, grabbing a handful of Sam's locks, and pulling his head upwards, towards his cock.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows, with Dean's dick naught but two centimeters from his face. He lunged forward and took the head of it between his lips, swirling his tongue around the slit.

Dean's hips bucked, and he gripped the back of his thighs, digging his blunt nails into his skin, just to keep himself from losing control. He slid his hips forward, willing Sam to take in a bit more.

Sam looked up at Dean through his bangs, becoming stringy from the light sheen of sweat forming on his brow. He slid his mouth around the shaft, careful as to not scratch Dean with his teeth. He bobbed back and forth cautiosly until he felt a spasm in Dean's dick.

Dean gasped slightly at the loss of contact when Sam pulled off of him, but moaned in delight, back arching, when he saw his little brother's face coated in round two of his cum. He hadn't gone this fast since…who knows when.

"Dean?" Sam said, licking some liquid off of his lip. "_That_ is what I thought about." Sam gave a sly grin, as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He slid out from underneath Dean, only far enough so his cock brushed along Dean's ass and ballsack before popping out in front of him. Sam slicked up his dick with the remains of Dean's cum, and reached for Dean's hand, wrapping it gently around his member.

Dean encircled Sam's cock with his hand, and added his other one, twisting slightly at the tip, sending visible tremors to Sam's smooth tummy. Dean ducked his head down once to flick his tongue across the most sensitive part of Sam's dick, then sped up his motions, sending Sam over the edge, shooting out semen all over his abdomen. Even after nothing else came out, Sam's body was still jerking and his breaths were short and sharp. Dean leaned down, pressing a hard kiss against Sam's perfect "O" shaped lips. His tongue swirled into Sam's mouth, tasting himself on Sam's rough yet soft tongue, finally knowing what his deepest fantasy felt like.

"Dean," Sam called, shaking his brother by the shoulder. "C'mon, it's past noon." Dean rolled onto his back, eyes wide open for someone who had just woken up. _It was all a dream?_ The blush in Dean's face rose as Sam glanced down to the sheet which was tented around Dean's crotch. "Ugh, put that thing away, will ya?" Sam said, walking back into the bathroom. However Dean couldn't help but notice the way Sam's eyes lingered on the outline of Dean's dick. And this time, he _knew_ he wasn't dreaming.


End file.
